A New Change
by fanfictionlovewriter809
Summary: All that Amelia was doing was going on with her life as best as she could. Well as best as anyone could in a teens' mental psych ward. But all that changes after her escape, going through some weird gate, meeting a bastard named truth, and having four furry legs? She was sure the irony gods were laughing. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Brand New Edited

She stood at the foot of a flight of stairs; she knew where she was because she had been here so many times before. As if to prove to herself she looked behind her, yup the set up dinner table and the grandfather clock that stood tall in the corner of the room. Dinner had been done and plated, yet no one was there in the dark room, making her feel queasy. The only noise to fill the house was the sound of rain against glass and the occasional thunder, she shivered inwardly at the horror flick atmosphere. Not liking the scene before her, she turned back to the stairs once more but for some reason, like in a trance, she felt a strange urge to go up the stairs and see what lies there. Though at the same time her body was telling her to take flight and hide. She gripped the glass of water in her hand tightly, knuckles turning white at the action.

Her body became over powered by the trance until she was no longer controlling her actions. Her white night gown shifting around her as she started to climb up the grey rugged stairs; she could hear rain pounding against the glass windows. Thunder crashing with a boom, a bright light lit up the dark room momentarily before disappearing, she flinched and the water shook, almost escaping over the rim.

Once calmed she continued, listening to the ticking of a grandfather clock behind her. Her barefoot pressing into the rug with each step she made, ruffling the fibers. She continued walking, until she reached the top, she took in the sight before her and was unable to think. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't make a sound or a cry for help before a loud crash of thunder went off, frightening her more and causing her to fall backwards. She closed her eyes, as she got ready for the tumble.

Amelia jolted and sat up with a start, and for a second she couldn't breathe. Quickly she took in her surroundings, and sighed, calming down slightly. In her realistic night-mare she had kicked off her blankets leaving her cold, her hands trembled, sweaty and clammy. She sighed again, this wasn't the first time she had this livid dream, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time either. She flopped back down on her back.

She huffed, annoyed, as she stared at the ceiling above her, momentarily forgetting of being frozen. Then the cold climates of the room caused goose-bumps to rise on her arms and legs, causing her to regain attention to the real world. Shivering, she pulled the thin covers over her in an attempt to keep warm, but it didn't keep away the nipping of the cold.

She looked out the window and saw the sun had yet to rise, and she knew they wouldn't be waking up the others for another hour or so. Growing aggravated at this, she threw the covers off of her with a burst of energy.

'_Might as well get ready now,'_ she looked to her roommates and grew envious over their peaceful slumber, while she was deprived from it. Even though she was still tired, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep no matter how many times she'd try.

She looked towards the floor with detest, it was currently in December, the coldest time around in Florida. True it may never snow there, but it wasn't easy either being used to such hot degrees. With a sigh, she placed her bare feet on the floor and jumped at the cold sensation. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! It's too damn cold for this shit!,'_ she practically skipped all the way to the bathroom.

Placing her hand on the metal handle and winced again, she glared at it before opening the heavy wooden door that lead to the bathroom. She stripped herself of the hospital gown, and her undergarments. The only thing she wasn't able to take off was her plastic wrist band which contained all the information she knew.

_**Name: Sylver, Amelia**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**DOB: 12/19/1997**_

_**Children Care Hospital**_

Amelia snorted at the name, before turning on the shower and stepping inside. She felt the burning hot water pelt itself onto her back and making her flush pink, but she ignored it. Her eyes wandering over her body and to the scars of all sizes on her arms and legs, some fully healed into a silvery pink while others were still healing.

She had been found half dead by an old couple, bleeding to death on a bundle of dirty blankets in an alley-way. Her fingers brushed the scars only remembering little bits of when she was brought in and came to.

_Flash Back:_

_Amelia woke up every now and then hearing strange sounds. Even though she couldn't see anything all she hear was frantic yelling and an annoying beeping that seemed to shrill in her ears and echo. "Doctor, she losing too much blood, I ca-" Amelia closed her eyes tighter._

_Why wouldn't they let her sleep? She was so tired and yet she felt her heart racing, frantically pounding in her rib cage; making Amelia slightly panic but for someone reason she couldn't really bring herself to care._

_Amelia couldn't move any part of her body, they seemed to be as heavy as led at this point. She could feel her body trembling for a few moments and then nothing. Suddenly she felt something slam on her chest making her back arch from the pressure, before she was limp again._

_Hands held down her arms and legs, keeping Amelia from falling off the gurney as they ran. They had connected Amelia to a heart monitor and was currently giving her heart a start, trying to bring her back. Her ragged and stained shirt had been ripped open, showing of her sports bra and scars. Her necklace pushed to the side as the jade crystal hang loosely off the gurney, shining dully which seemed to fit the situation._

_Nurses and doctor gripped the half dead girl on the gurney and the silver bars to steer them-selves into a room on the east wing. Nurses ran and on the side, one was holding onto the heart monitor to make sure it didn't disconnect itself from the patient and go flying off in their hurried frenzy. A doctor shouting at the nurses of what to get for the procedure sending off only a few but kept others to help bring the patient._

_The doctor turned his head to the pale victim, taking in her sickly appearance. Before calling out "How are her vitals!?" He freed the metal bar of his grip to checked the temperature of the patient, but felt nothing but cold and clammy skin._

_The frantic nurse quickly read the vitals, her eyes wide in shock at the numbers. "Not doing well, sir! Her heart rate is dropping low and she's lost too much blood! I ddon't think she'll make it to the room!"_

_The doctor cursed they need to do this quickly, they came to a stop in front of a room, a nurse hurriedly pushed the door open and ushered the crowd in._

_The havoc continued as Amelia's brows furrowed. How long were they going to continue to yell? Didn't they know it was rude to disrupt someone sleeping? God people of this new generation seemed to loose all their manners lately._

_Beep-beep beep-beep._

_My god was that sound getting on her nerves. Her eye shut tighter as she felt a slight pain and tugging on her chest, her breathing starting to become shallower as time went on. Each time she tried to take in a breath it felt like an elephant was sitting on her preventing her from doing so._

_Her chest felt so heavy, even though she knew she should be panicking about not being able to breath, she felt so calm and relaxed. She wanted to sleep and yet she was unable to from the yelling hooligans around her. Growing angry at the people she shut her eyes tighter if that were possible and tried to go to sleep. She smiled slightly when she was able to slowly drift off back into sleep, the yelling starting to dim down._

_"We need to get a grip on her! We're losing her Sarah get th-!" the alarmed person called to someone but Amelia couldn't bring herself to understand the rest of what the person had been calling out, the weight on her chest seemed to grow heavier with each passing moment practically crushing her._

_Amelia tried to take her mind off what was currently happening around her. _

_Beep-be-beep._

_The annoying shrill grew louder and faster in tempo but Amelia ignored it._

_"Someone, stabilize her dammit!" The person yelled out in frustration. Funny the doctor was empathizing with her and how she had felt currently at the moment_

_"Hurry! Get th-!" God shut the hell up will you? _

_ She continued grumbling curses at them until all she could see was pitch black.  
><em>

_Amelia awoke, startled, she wasn't in her ally anymore. She could only hope she wasn't in Hell but wouldn't be surprised from all the things she had to do to survive on the streets._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_What?'_

_Amelia turned her head to the obnoxious sound, suddenly remembering all of last night. _

'_Shit.'_

_A knock on the door made her flinch as a man in a white coat walked in, a nurse at his side, "Ah, your awake, that was a close call you had last night." All that Amelia could do was stare blankly, still processing what was going on," I know what self- cutting looks like from my years here... You know your actions have caused this to happen...and I'm sorry but you are now baker acted until further notice. The nurse will take you to the teens mental care facility and ask for your information there. Good luck and get better." _

_The nurse beside him left the room before returning, wheeling in a fold-able wheel chair before coming to a stop beside the bed. Helping her into it and making sure everything was alright, unhooking her from the heart machine._

_The doctor gave a nod to the nurse, before she began to push Amelia to the elevator. During this Amelia sighed, ready to accept her fate as she was wheeled through double doors._

_End of Flash Back_

Amelia frowned, ever since she was born she had been left behind on the streets never knowing her parents or who she could have become; fighting everyday so she could stay alive and still have her 'freedom'.

Amelia shook her head; she didn't want to think of those times anymore. She was better now, brand new even. Amelia smiled at the thought, a new Amelia. Little did she know how that would end up biting her in the ass.

Alrighty!~ I'm back again with a new groove! I had to start everything over because I just couldn't feel for it anymore. I'll be using the same character but I will be mixing things up. Hoped you enjoyed!~

- M


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What In the World?

**Alright on to chapter two! Hope you like it!~**

Amelia sat in the wooden chair uncomfortably. Her bum aching from the hard surface, shifting around, she looked around the dull room. She was currently getting her daily check up, feeling the band around her forearm practically get crushed by the pressure it put on her.

With the ripping sound of Velcro she was released from the band's evil grip and set free to roam around the small room she was in. One of the things that annoyed her most about this place were the socks, having sticky white patterns on the bottom of them made it hard to walk around without being noisy. The socks seemed to refuse to let go of the ground every-time she lifted her foot with each step; making a slapping sound go off. Though this was minor, having to have to listen to it for a month and a half now pissed her off. She felt sympathy for the nurses that had to hear this every time they came into work.

Hell, she even felt sympathy for the mean nurse Ms. Neely; who had always seemed to be bearing Mother Nature's wrath daily. She was a nurse who had been hated by every teen that had come here; even some of the Nurses who worked with her were tired of her. Amelia slowly paced toward her table; yup she had somehow claimed a table to herself. Not even knowing how, because one day she just sat there and no one bothered her or sat with her. Sure she felt lonely, but she was okay with it.

Slipping out a paper clip she managed to hide in a cranny of the wall, she began to carve into the wooden table, along-side all of the other carvings. Since the day she got here she had been tallying off the day's she's had to stay in this Hell hole. Though it took time to carve with a dull paper clip, it was the one of the only source of entertainment she had.

About fifteen minutes had passed and she was finally done, today she had officially stayed for 1 month and 28 days. She grinned proudly at the work she had, sure others may have deemed it stupid but she couldn't give a crap about what they thought.

'_Shit, I'm getting proud over a carving I made with a paper clip. This place is making me crazier than I was before…' __**You just realized that now? **__'Oh shut up! I don't need any back sass from you!' __**You do realize that I'm not truly real, right? So I don't have a body nor am I a 'you' but I am a part of YOU though.**__ 'Holy crap, now I'm fighting with my-self!'_

Before I could go any further with that thought, a counselor came in and began to do group therapy. We had been given crayons and a paper handout with a picture of a brain on it. Being told to do with what we felt was right with it.

'_You're just asking for trouble when you say that…' _and sure enough the moment the doctor had announced that, the craziest patient here began to chew on it. The other people that weren't too far off with it crumpled it and threw it in the trash can. The smart people here just began to color so they could leave the place faster.

Now you may wonder, how could coloring make a difference if you were to leave faster? Well we have this chart here listed with every-ones name, having information on it about our behavior we had that day, which would tell the doctors whether or not we would be discharged sooner than they had originally intended.

This was something I could care less about, seeing as though I didn't have anyone to pick me up. So I did something slightly more creative with it, a paper airplane. My mind did wander from time to time, (**Get it, puns? Never-mind back onto the story.)** The doctor just stared, used to this by now, and began to write down the information, glancing up every-now and then.

I just sat, pretending to be lost in thought, but in actuality was devising a plan to get out. After the first week here I couldn't take it anymore. Either tired of the nasty food or rude nurses, which-ever only gave me more boost to try and get out.

I remembered their schedule, and which nurses were here and weren't here. Today we had Mr. White and Mr. T who would talk about foot ball and all that crap, then we would be called for pills, breakfast, group therapy, lunch, nap time, group therapy, dinner, and group therapy. After all this was done we would soon got to bed at 9:30 which would end up being 10 because the nurses would be too busy chatting.

I enhanced the crease of the paper plane, making the edges crisper as I continued thinking my plan. Once at 12 the nurses would gather themselves at the lunch-room after checking up on everyone. Once they would leave to the lunch room, Ms. Jeannette would leave her ID on the desk at the nurses' station which would open all the doors and elevator, I was thankful she was a chatty and forgetful person.

I placed my hand on the window next to me and narrowed my eyes; I would have to steal some of the girl's pants and sweatshirt before I left. Maybe even take a jacket depending on how cold the weather would get. I definitely would have to steal a pair of sneakers as well before I left, I smirked to myself this plan was bulletproof.

I smiled even more because after all this time, today would be the day I would leave. With that thought in mind I threw the paper plane across room, and watched as it glided around, as sharp and straight as ever. I closed my eyes, but didn't notice how the paper plane came to a crash in the wall and ended up in the garbage can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Well Crap.

I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me, even though that was nothing new, but still. I was superiorly anxious to get out, as I thought of my plan repeatedly and checking for flaws. I got out of my thoughts once I heard the steps of sneakers pacing around the hall and stopping repeatedly. The quiet whooshing sound of the doors opening and closing before the steps continued on. I wriggled my toes anxiously as I heard the nurse slowly coming closer to our room.

Once I heard the foot-steps stop outside I shut my eyes, making a neutral face as if I were sleeping. My heart thumped frantically in my chest as I could see the brightness through closed eyes. The nurse stopped longer here than he had others, _'Shit shit!'_ I repeated like a mantra as I tried to keep on my façade and keep my breathing deep and calm. Just as I was panicking I heard the door close and let out a quite sigh once I heard he was gone a good means a way.

Opening my eyes, and adjusting to the darkness once more as I turned to look out the window. _'Close to midnight...' _Her heart thumped wildly at thought, she shook her head angry at herself. She couldn't get cold feet after all this time! Giving her cheeks a good slap as she readied herself mentally, she could only hope that she was a good physically because if something were to go wrong, she knew would have to make a run for it.

She looked outside once more, '_The time is now,'_ to make sure her plan was a go she listened for the distant laughter and nodded to herself reassuringly. She had dressed herself quickly in a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt, discarding her hospital gown behind one of the cubicles. Before she put on the clothes she made sure to hide those god forsaken socks with the gown.

She looked around herself to make sure she had everything and was by the ajar door in seconds. She peeked through the crack and saw no one in the hall-way and sure enough, the lunch room door was cracked open as light slipped though. She took deep breaths as she crept out into the hall, and quickly and quietly as she could to the nurses' station.

Looking through the closet once inside and saw a pair of sneakers, she smirked, '_Bingo._' Quickly taking them in her hands, she shut the door. I f she were to put them on now they would be sure to make noise, and alert the nurses. She crawled over to the desktop and saw the blonde curly woman's ID and a couple of keys, chained to the lanyard.  
>With another smirk she grabbed it, but in her enthusiasm she made a clinking sound of the keys and ID hitting against each-other. With a wince, she froze listening for anything, but only continued to hear laughter and chatter going on in the room. With a sigh of relief she made her way over to the door, and swiped the ID over the scanner and pushed open the heavy doors.<p>

Slowly closing the door shut once on the other side and ran towards the elevator and pushed the key into the slot; only for it to be the wrong key. She began to spazz out, shifting through the keys quickly that would fit into the slot. She could hear the lunch room door open behind her, as she finally found the right key and jammed it in, twisting quickly as she pushed for a elevator.

Once the elevator door took it's time to slide open she quickly stepped in and pressed the ground floor button immediately. She glanced out of the elevator door to see a nurse hair peeking through the window as they were about to look at the elevator, before the door slid shut in that moment.

'_Nooooooooo. Nope, just no! Crap, I have to get to the ground floor now!'_ Her heart dropped as her mind kept on belting out swears as it tried to jumble around for answers. Her hands trembled as her eyes watched the numbers slowly decrease 3…2….1…..G. All the while quickly slipping on the sneakers as she watched the numbers taunt her, and change slowly.

She scrambled to get out of the elevator once the doors opened again, she was met with the sight of a parking garage, the only thing lighting it were the buzzing orange lights above the few cars that strayed behind.

She knew that there was only one elevator and swiped her hands all across the buttons, that immediately lit up upon being pressed,'_That should hold them up for now.'_ As she quickly removed the ID from the elevator as the doors closed. The moment that happened she began running, no she began to haul ass is what it was like.

She ran to the exit of the parking garage, and entered the front hospital grounds and continued running faster and faster. Her chest heaving at the abrupt burst of exercise, as her face began to flush and hair whipped into her face. Upon running past the hospital entrance of where she began to hear shouts behind her, looking behind to see some nurses running at her, calling out for her to stop.

'_Like hell I will!'_ As she put on a burst of energy, mostly from adrenaline as she rushed to the busy roads ahead of her. Her heart wouldn't stop banging wildly in her chest as she imagined just how crazy she looked to those around her, a mad woman running wildly away from nurses and a hospital, just wonderful, though not my cup of tea.  
>She continued pumping her legs even though she felt like falling to the streets below her, and in her mind it was demanding her to go faster and run like no tomorrow. She watched with excitement as she ran to the front of the hospital and passed the entrance sign and lights. '<em>Good-bye Hospital, and hello fantastic freedom!'<em> What she didn't seem to notice were the bright headlights that were coming closer and closer to her until it was too late.  
>She turned her head at the bright lights and speeding car just inches away from her as her mind only thought one last thing ,<em>' Oh shit.'<em> Her body was smashed onto her left side, and flung into the air, the pain too much for her as she passed out and welcomed darkness.  
>'<em>Well at least I was free.'<em>

That's all!~ I hope you enjoyed it!

- M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Gate

I was slowly applauding myself_**How ironic, the moment you step foot into freedom is the moment you decide to die. **__' Oh shut- up I'd like to see you do better.' __**Sure, I'll do it right no- oh wait I can't cause I'm dead too!**__ 'No need for the sarcasm, General Ben Dover with a 5 foot stick up my ass.' __**Great come-back, just great.**_

I grumbled; too busy staring at my body strewn across the streets to care anymore. The female blonde driver was now bawling over how she didn't mean to do it, as my dead body was getting lifted onto a stretcher. The flashing lights of police cars and paramedics shown through my invisible body, as I sat on the side walk, watching all of the things go on in front of me.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_ and right when I thought that I heard a gush of wind behind me, whipping my locks around my face. My eyes widened at the feeling as I turned around, to come face to face with a great, huge door behind me. It's decorations non to pleasant, it's pillars made up of naked male and female bodies climbing on top of each others, trying to reach the top of the gate. All kinds of limbs jutting out every other side and corner, the closed door having even stranger drawings on it, of a tree connected with circles containing strange symbols and an unknown language.

I could only gape at the sight in front of me, as I felt as though it were calling me to it. And slowly, it began to open its great doors, revealing an endless black abyss. The strange thing besides the doors was this breeze that tickled my hair and face playfully, as if wanting me to come inside. I walked slowly toward it only to stop when I saw something slithering inside, and with that hint given, blanks hands stretched and shot out towards me. As I struggled to get out of their grasp, a large sideways eye slowly opened up, pupil searching before landing on me and dilating; I couldn't scream or even make out a breath as I stared in shock and fright.

Grabbing onto my clothes and limbs, clutching at anything it could before thrusting me towards them and into the eye, as black abyss surrounded me. Once more I fell unconscious, still feeling the tiny hands paw at me.

I grunted as I slowly came to, having a slight head ache as I came to. I slowly opened my eyes, only to snap them shut once more at the blinding white. _'Where am I?' _as I forced myself to open my eyes, and take in the endless white. "Hello?" I called out but nothing came back as a reply, there wasn't even an echo that took place. Okay this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute; I sat up and placed my hands o the ground as support. Only to gasp once more, the floor beneath me though hard, felt warm as if it were alive.  
>I quickly shot my hands towards my chest, as I stared in awe at the floor and everything around me. The place was beginning to creep me out, as I continued to stare at everything around me, well all the white around me.<br>Pushing myself onto my feet as I began to walk around aimlessly, trying to find something; anything. After what seemed like hours I decided to try and call out once more, "Hello!?" already deciding I wouldn't get a reply until I jumped at the voice behind me, shocked.

"Hello and welcome." Its voice just wasn't normal, it sounded as if thousands of voices were combined and mixed together. I turned to face it, my eyes searching only to come upon a figure, I couldn't tell whether it was male or female. Only being able to tell it was there by a lights shadow surrounding its figure and outline. I stared at it, unable to come up with a reply in return, so it took this as a time to talk.  
>"You seem confused, just like all the others," it continued, amused," Well? Aren't you going to ask who I am?" I swallowed, mouth dry and feeling as if it were stuffed in cotton," Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. <p>

It chuckled at this," I'm glad you asked! I am what you call the world. Or the universe, or God, or truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also you." With that finished it pointed at me. I stood there, shell shocked '_What?'_ it laughed even more at me, obviously amused by me," Still shocked? Well I think I should be, since you're the one who came to my domain in the first place, and rather rudely too. Not even bothering to send me a notice in advance." It laughed louder at this, showing all of its teeth.

"Well since you're here, we might as well get this show on the road, right?" not even waiting for me to answer it continued, "Hmm, what shall I take as your fee? Your sight? No. Maybe your hearing? Nah. What about your legs or hands? Hmmm. Oh! I got an idea! I know just what to take away from you and it's rather funny to. I'll take away your most precious and desired item, something you've wanted in the very beginning but could never have or achieve from the start, but who knows, you might be able to change just that." It grinned, obviously amused and proud at its brilliant idea.

"Well it seems you have to go now, I hope you entertain me and bring me laughter to your fullest potential!" I heard the door behind me open, but I was too shocked to turn and face it," Wha-wait a minute! What's going on? What do you mean I came here?! I did no such thing! And what did you mean take away 'the thing I've wanted most'!" It grinned at me, "Oh you'll figure out soon enough." And with that I felt the hands come upon me for the second time and start dragging me through the large stone doors again.

Though I couldn't focus on it, and only stared at the figure grinning toothily and waving to me, before the large doors slammed shut in my face.

-  
>Two chapters in one day!? How fantastic! Hope you enjoy! Laughter all around!~<br>- M


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Awakening

I groaned as I felt something cold falls onto the side of my head. Too tired to do anything I tried to fall back asleep until _drip splash _I twitched, _drip spla-_ too irritated to deal with it any longer I brought my hand up to the wet offending object.

Only to touch fur and whiskers and practically stab myself with my nails, my eyes shot open at this, _'WHAT?!' _I got up as fast as I could, only to wobble a little, not used to standing on **four legs**. I tried to scream, make a noise, something but only a,"Meow!" came out. _'No no no no no, this can NOT be happening!' _

I looked down at my fuzzy legs to see that I had white fur with ginger stripes; I felt my ears twitch at my annoyance, my tail high and bushed out. I took in my surroundings to see that I was in an alley-way; I grimaced at the grime and sludge that was plastered all over the floors and dumpster. It seemed to have rained before I got here, and I had been lying under the dumpster dripping unknown liquids…'_Ewwwww.'  
><em>

I tried to remember how I got here, my head aching slightly at this action before I started to regain clips and pieces of what had happened. I hissed at the thought of that bastard when I remembered what he told me before I got taken away by those black hands_._

"_I know just what to take away from you and it's rather funny to. I'll take away your most precious and desired item, something you've wanted in the very beginning but could never have or achieve from the start, but who knows, you might be able to change just that." _

I hissed at the thought of that bastard truth, but was also confused on what he meant by being able to change it. Does that mean I'll be able to get out of this cat form after all? My hearts lifted at the thought of it._  
><em>

I walked around the alley until I had found a puddle that seemed clean enough to wash myself, dipping my paws I began to clean myself as best as I could. I probably looked like a drunken cat in this moment, an irritated and pissed off drunken cat. Once I was done cleaning myself I looked at my reflection once the water had settled.

I still had my wide teal green eyes, I sighed inwardly at that,_' At least I retained something of my old self.'_ Looking again at my reflection to see my light pink nose, and triangular ears, but saw something I didn't expect to see. My hospital wrist band that I had yet to taken off after my escape, was now my collar; fitting snugly with room to spare on my small neck. I couldn't have been older than a kitten from my size and appearance.

I sighed, well tried to at least, which only came once again as an irritated meow. I looked around myself and decided it was time I took my leave from this alley-way. I wobbled a little bit when I got up, but kept my balance as I began to walk out. Once I finally got out and onto the side walk, after tripping over my own feet I tried to see where I was.

Seeing crowds of people in old fashioned dresses and suits seeing old cars that I knew were no longer made, _'What in the world?'_ I tried to make sense of what was going on around me, but my mind was too busy taking in I was a cat. I shook my head at the thought of being back in the 1900's, which was impossible and couldn't happen! But me being a cat was also impossible so that meant I really could be in a different time?

I started to grow worried at the thought of, it was the only plausible answer seeing the way everything is now. My ears drooped, would I ever be able to find a way back now? I started to walk once more on the side walk, dodging high heeled and polished dress shoes, as best as I could. Let's just say my proud moment didn't last long once I ran into an open door.

I hissed slightly at my aching nose, '_seriously!?'_ Just as I was about to glare the best damn glare of my life at the person, I stopped short upon seeing a huge metal armor practically towering over me and my tiny form. I gapped opened mouth and widened my eyes at the man,_ 'Hot hell.'_ He looked down at me and reached out a hand towards me, I shut my eyes tight getting ready for my life to end only to be lifted up in the huge hand.

'_What!?'_ It was then I noticed the paper bag of groceries held in his other hand, that he had only been leaving the bakery. I sweat dropped at this_' why_ _would you wear a suit of armor to go shopping?'_

Though I was stopped short of my thinking once I hear his voice," Oh you're so cute!~" okay this was getting weird. I lifted my head up to look at his in his face, he only sounded like a 14 year old boy for Pete's sake!

He only seemed to gush more as I looked at him with innocent and wide eyes, I smirked at this mentally; 'Maybe_ I could stay with him since I really don't have a place to go to or anything to eat.'_ With this in my mind, it became final, I would come with him.

Using my newly found cat body to my advantage, I started to rub up against him and purr, _'Take me home please!' _I continued these motions, smirking when heard him gush even more before finally declaring to take me with him. I cheered silently, as he continued on walking towards where I had come from, passing the alley-way I came from I silently bid it good bye as he maneuvered his way through the people despite his large armor. I bet this looked pretty weird, a large suit of armor, carrying groceries and a tiny kitten in his hand, I laughed at this which ended up coming out as a deep rumble. Once we made it to a building he stopped in front of the doors before entering an alley-way and did something I wasn't expecting him to do.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay in here for a while, since this place doesn't approve of animals and my brother doesn't either." With that he quickly opened up his armor and gently placed me inside. My eye widened for the fifth time that day, _'He's empty!?'_ I looked around inside trying to see if this was just a joke, only to find it wasn't. What the hell!?

As I continued to look around, I felt him start moving again. I stared at the inside of the armor, astonished, trying to find a small person, something; anything! Light entered through the eye holes of the armor and made something clearer that I didn't see before, _'Is that blood?' _and sure enough it was, it seemed to be a drawing of circle with a strange star in the center, and a swirl that ended outside of the circle.

My day was just getting weirder and weirder wasn't it? Just as I was about to make a sound and alert someone to help me escape, I heard voices and listened.

"Al? What took you so long?" I looked through a small crack in the armor and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair in a braid and golden eyes; wearing a black tank top, black leather pants and bulky combat boots. "Sorry brother," My ears twitched as the voice seemed to reverberate throughout the whole armor," The bakery was crowded so the wait was long." The blonde boy huffed at this before taking the bag from him.

As he shuffled through the bag, 'Al' moved again and made his way to the next room before walking over to a bed. Shifting blankets around to make a makeshift bed before he opened his armor again; once I saw this, I jumped out as fast as I could, landing on the blankets.

I bounced slightly as I landed on the soft bed; I sat down before staring up at him and saw that he was now crouched next to the bed.

I saw that he was inspecting the plastic collar on my neck, "Sylver, Amelia," he read aloud, "So your names Amelia, huh? It fits you." He began to gently pet my head and scratch behind my ears. I purred at the movement, pushing my head against his hand, I never knew this would feel this good.

As he continued to pet me, my stomach decided to make its presence know, releasing a growl that made me fold my ears back in embarrassment. He chuckled at this "I'll go see if brothers asleep, then we can get you some food." Before he left the room with a clank aiding his every foot step, he returned back quickly much to my pleasure before picking me up and walking to the next room.

His brother apparently decided to take a nap his shirt up and showing his belly, right hand on his belly and left hanging off the couch, _'that was quick.'_ Before Al se me down on the ground as he searched through the bags for leftover food he sighed before speaking up again," I'll be back with more food, eating all that food, that's brother for you." He chuckled before making his way out the door.

At this, I took it as the time to wander around until he returned. Everything seemed so big in my perspective, even though I knew this was normal size; I couldn't help but look around in awe. Making my way through the rooms before coming back to the napping brother, it was then I noticed the shiny metal.

_'Hmm?' _My curiosity getting the better of me as I decided to take my chances and test my jumping skills; with a few steps back I started running before taking a leap and landing in his left leg. I paused and listened for his awakening, but was relieved to find him still asleep. I grinned at my achievement before exploring once more.

I walked on to his chest and tilted my head slightly, and saw the shiny metal that caught my attention before, a metal arm. It seemed to go all the way to his inner shoulder, scars making itself known, barley hidden by the tank top he wore. I could only guess what happened to him, but was to amazed by his metal arm to wonder how he had gotten it.

To lost in my observations to notice him twitch before he blearily opened his eyes, and setting on my cat form on his chest starring at his arm in curiosity. It wasn't until I felt a large, warm hand on my back that I jumped slightly and looked at him.

My teal green eyes meeting his piercing gold ones,' Shit.'

**Hope you enjoyed! Longer chapter this time and don't forget to rate and review! Laughs all around!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**- M**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Recap:<p>

_'Hmm?'__My curiosity getting the better of me as I decided to take my chances and test my jumping skills; with a few steps back I started running before taking a leap and landing in his left leg. I paused and listened for his awakening, but was relieved to find him still asleep. I grinned at my achievement before exploring once more._

_I walked on to his chest and tilted my head slightly, and saw the shiny metal that caught my attention before, a metal arm. It seemed to go all the way to his inner shoulder, scars making itself known, barley hidden by the tank top he wore. I could only guess what happened to him, but was too amazed by his metal arm to wonder how he had gotten it._

_To lost in my observations to notice him twitch before he blearily opened his eyes, and setting on my cat form on his chest starring at his arm in curiosity. It wasn't until I felt a large, warm hand on my back that I jumped slightly and looked at him._

_My teal green eyes meeting his piercing gold ones,' Shit.'_

End of Recap

So here I was, having a staring contest with this blonde midget, praying to god this wasn't happening. As if to try and make sure it was all a dream, I blinked, only to meet up with the molten gold again. Blonde still seemed to be out of it, as if he were still sleeping, 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage!' But before the action could even be done, I was already starting to see recognition and confusion start to pop up into his eyes.

'Never-mind.' While I stared into his eyes, I could hear light tapping on the glass window before it started to get harder and harder. 'Shit, Please don't kick me out there in the rain, please.' The warm big hand on my back pet me a little before scooping me up, as blonde began to sit up. Blonde yawned widely showing all of his teeth, before stretching and rubbing his eyes with his metal arm.

I looked up to him, hoping I could maybe use my cute looks on him; after-all cats are cute, right? Blonde sent his golden gaze back at me, before it became blank once he realized he was dreaming and that there was a real kitten in his hand.  
>He sighed," Damn-it Al," he growled as he looks at me with a stern glare," I told him specifically, no cats!" He set me down on the couch he once napped on, sitting Indian style in front of me, finally taking in my appearance. He looked at my eyes, while he began to scratch behind my ears, immediately I started to purr.<p>

'God all these petting will be the death of me!' I thought happily and disappointed in myself as I continued to purr. Right when I started to feel comfortable he stopped. At these I glared at him 'No! Don't stop!' before I felt a tugging on my neck.

Blonde's eyes squinted as he took in the information on my plastic collar," Why the hell do you have a patients hospital information band on you?" His eyes lit up in confusion as he continued to examine the information on it.  
>If it were possible he looked even more confused than before, as his eye-brows scrunched up and eyes narrowed further," I never heard of this hospital before." Before he brought his gaze up to me, looking at me as though I were some unknown case; he brought a fist under his chin and stared at me.<p>

I stared nervously back at him, thunder boomed outside, causing me to jump off the couch and into the room I was in before. I heard him gasp and shout, before hearing uneven foot-steps follow after me. I looked around the room trying to find some place to hide, before looking to the bed and quickly went under.

Just as I did this, I turned to look out from under the bed to see a metal and human feet close by; searching the room. Out of no-where I heard another crack, before jumping and releasing a frightened meow. I heard the uneven foot-steps come closer before going to the bed I currently hid under.

I shivered, I had always been scared of thunder, but with my newly found cat body, came with sensitive hearing which made it 10x's worse than before. I curled under the bed; before I heard the foot-steps stop where I was behind me, and the creaking of the wooden floors boards.  
>At this I looked back, to see Blonde pressing to the floors and searching for me, before coming upon my scared, little form. I stared with frightened wide eyes, back to him, before he wordlessly stretched his hand underneath the bed, and towards me.<br>I flinched away from him, but his hands stopped, even though he could grab and pull me from under the bed, he waited for me to come out. I stared into his eyes and saw that they were determined, this continued for what seemed like hours before I slowly started to walk over to him, my body was small enough that I could stand underneath, but just barely.

I walked over to his hand and stopped an inch away, looking at his eyes once more, as they still held the same determined look in his eyes. It was as if he was promising to protect me from harm, before I stepping into his outstretched palm, fitting inside.

Slowly as if not to spook me further he slid his hand from underneath the bed, before getting up and walking back out of the room. He held me close and firmly when thunder came again, causing me to flinch, but I stayed in his hand.

He sat on the couch once more, before setting me down and rushing into the bed-room again, and coming back with a blanket and sitting next to me. He picked me up as he went to sit down on the couch; his feet sprawled on the floor as he rested comfortably on the couch. He set the blanket over his lap, before scooping me up again and placing me on his lap.

I tensed as this, before calming down and curling up on his lap as he began to pet me, distracting me from the storm. I started to purr as the rain began to die out, feeling my eye begin to droop. I was so tired, staying awake on the alert while I was outside left me with little to no sleep. My eyes felt heavy as led as I tried to stay awake, but with the petting and the warm blanket underneath me made it impossible. And just like that I was out like a light, the rain still pelting on the window.

**Also Thank you KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi for reviewing! I honestly can't thank you enough!~ :3 Sorry for the late thank you!  
>Alright, chapter 6 finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Favorite and review. Criticism is welcomed, but no flames! Laughs all around!~<strong>

**- M**


End file.
